A variety of configurations have been proposed in the past for planting containers of such description, which are in actual use.
For example, there exists a planting container with the container body disposed in a horizontal position, so that a planting space opens upwards, allowing placement on a relatively horizontal surface such as a balcony.
There also exist planting containers wherein the container body is disposed in a vertical position so that the planting space opens sideways (e.g., as in Patent Document 1), allowing placement along a relatively vertical surface such as a revetment.
However, there has yet to be a planting container wherein of the body of a single planting container can be disposed in either a vertical or horizontal position.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-262150